There are numerous types of transmissions being used in vehicles worldwide. These transmissions and their related control devices are significant drive train components that determine the fuel efficiency of the respective vehicles. Furthermore, the specific controls for each transmission also dictate the specific functionality of that transmission.
One type of widely-used transmission is a four-speed, hydraulic automatic transmission controlled by a manual shift lever. This four-speed transmission is typically a four gear transmission actuated by two electric shift solenoids. Examples of these common transmissions include the GM 4L60E and Ford 4R70 types of transmissions. These transmissions specifically, and these types of transmissions generally, were engineered for passenger and small-duty use and have some limitations in modern use. For example, one problem with these types of transmissions is that the transmission will remain engaged in either forward or reverse while idling. There is also the possibility of a driver switching the transmission from forward or neutral to reverse when the vehicle is moving forward. This may result in damage to the transmission. At the very least, it is not healthy for the durability of that transmission to switch from forward motion straight into reverse.
Additionally, there are many industrial uses for these specific types of electronic automatic transmissions. For some industrial uses such as service vehicles at airports, an operator of the service vehicle must frequently get in and out of the vehicle to line up the vehicle with hitches for various luggage trailers or other trailers. This creates a substantial waste of time and, as a result, the users may attempt to guess where a trailer is and back into it and damage it accidentally.